Richard Loud III
'Richard Lincoln Loud III '''is a minor character of ''The Loud House and the main protagonist of its spinoff, The Luxurious Loud House. He appears as the deuteragonist of The Loud House Movie. He is voiced by actor Jacob Hopkins, who also voiced Gumball Watterson in The Amazing World of Gumball. Biography Richard Loud III was born on February 1, 2005. He is the middle child and only son of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Loud and a member of the prominent Loud Family of Royal Woods, MI. He is also the god-brother of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. His most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Richard is named after his grandfather, Richard Loud Jr. He is the heir apparent to Loud Industries and uses this fact to assert authority over his siblings. A rich and popular kid, his known friends are Charles Davis Jr. (his best friend), Veronica Santiago (his girlfriend), Douglas Cornheiser, Francis Nguyen, and Rusty Spokes. Richard is the most influential member of the Loud family, having as much political power as the Rothschild family. This however, puts him in danger from the world elite, especially the Rothschilds, since they could use it to their advantage by turning him evil. Personality Richard is a charismatic, and enthusiastic young boy like Lincoln Loud yet very sophisticated and well mannered. Like his older sister, Licia, and their eighth cousin, Lynn Loud, Richard is also athletic and competitive. He loves to play sports and likes roughhousing with his siblings. Richard happens to enjoy reading novels and like Lincoln, enjoys video games. He is also a devout Catholic, sometimes seen praying and going to church every Sunday. Richard plays every single sport: soccer, football, basketball, baseball, etc. Like Lynn Loud, Richard tends to turn everything into a sport, and is also skilled in various forms of martial arts. Richard is also ambitious, having a desire to make a name for himself and obtaining power and influence. Unlike Lincoln, Richard is shown to make friends with a lot of people due to his wealth, popularity, his high social status, and his athletic nature. His known friends are Clyde, Veronica, Ronnie Anne, Douglas, Francis and Rusty. He is also very good looking and handsome, which is one of the reasons for his popularity. However, Richard has moral flaws. Like his eighth cousin, Lori, Richard can sometimes be bossy and authoritative towards his siblings. He is designated by his father as heir apparent to Loud Industries and uses this fact to assert authority over his siblings and his cousins. His siblings are submissive to him since he is Lynn R. Loud's heir apparent, but unlike Lori, Richard is less bossy. Due to his athletic abilities, Richard can be somewhat arrogant and narcissistic, which is one of his moral flaws, as shown when he bragged about being the best in sports and physical activities but is not too prideful to need God or Jesus. Aside from his moral flaws, he is very loving and caring towards his family and very compassionate. He is a close relative of Lincoln Loud and treats him like a younger sibling. He always enjoys spending time with his family members and enjoy their company. Richard is very charitable and generous like his parents and secretly gives alms to the poor. Trivia * Richard Loud III is named after voice actor Richard HorvitzCategory:Outright Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Communists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Protective Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:In Love Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Religious Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Celebrities Category:Famous Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Bosses Category:Egomaniacs Category:Male Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Serious heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Animal Kindness Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Secret Agents Category:Detectives Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Lethal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Spies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Genius